Mark Chaet
Mark Chaet is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Chaet portrayed community activist Ira Stein in the Season Eleven episode "Pariahville". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Pariahville" (2015) TV episode - Ira Stein *True Detective (2015) as Jew Diamond Dealer (2 episodes) *Jesus & Me (2015) as Therapist *The McCarthys (2014) as Doctor *Crisis (2014) as Talking Head Bob (uncredited) *Odd Brodsky (2013) as Rex *Switched at Birth (2013) as Judge *W.M.D. (2013) as Francis McCarthy *Re-abduction (2011) as Mr. McAlister (short) *Harry's Law (2011) as Rabinowitz *Franklin & Bash (2011) as Doctor *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Judge Wesley Harms *The Mentalist (2011) as Shyster Lawyer *The Diner (2009) as Michael (short) *Prison Break (2009) as Bank Manager *Days of Our Lives (2008) as Doctor *Lucy: A Period Piece (2008) as Uncle Jim (short) *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Conductor *Veronica Mars (2007) as Professor McGregor *Boston Legal (2007) as Attorney Byron Robb *Law & Order: Sport Utility Vehicle (2006) as Bailiff (short) *Outta Sync (2006) as The Therapist *Pink Lemonade (2006) as Health Inspector *Inconceivable (2005) as Doctor *Medical Investigation (2005) as Harris *Nog (2005) as Father *Two and a Half Men (2005) as Doctor *Committed (2005) as Doctor *NYPD Blue (2004) as Norman Kerasic (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2003-2004) as Obnoxious Whale/Mr. Trevathan (2 episodes) *House of Sand and Fog (2003) as Wedding Guest *Double Negatives (2003) as Mr. Cushman (short) *The District (2002-2003) as Reporter (3 episodes) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) as Yolen *The Division (2003) as Dr. Ross Harmon (2 episodes) *Klepto (2003) as Pharmacist *The West Wing (2003) as Imam *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Doctor *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002) as Mr. Stevens *The Parkers (2002) as Dean Valentine *Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002) as Business Manager *Outta Time (2002) as Professor *ER (2002) as Tim *Thank Heaven (2001) as Doctor in Hospital *Scrubs (2001) as Dr. Greenberg *The Jennie Project (2001) as Specialist *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) as Professor Dillard *Hang Time (2000) as Phil *Highway 395 (2000) as Reseda Fisherman *Growing Up Brady (2000) as Publicity Photographer *Judging Amy (2000) as Concerned Citizen *The X-Files (2000) as Bank Officer *The Vegas Connection (1999) as Shifty *Storm (1999) as Conway (video) *Smart Guy (1999) as David *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Man *Caroline in the City (1999) as Mr. Muchakis *The Nanny (1996-1998) as Hotel Valet/Bartender (2 episodes) *V.I.P. (1998) as King Solton *The Hughleys (1998) as Fred *The Steve Harvey Show (1998) as Doctor *Sour Grapes (1998) as Dr. Michaels *The Practice (1997) as Notary Public *Chicago Hope (1997) as Bartender/Ernie (2 episodes) *Liar Liar (1997) as Conference Room Attorney *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Richard Baylor *Deadly Games (1995) as Coach *Sisters (1995) as Gas Man *Land's End (1995) as Reporter #3 (2 episodes) *Letter to My Killer (1995) as Angry Man at Bank *L.A. Law (1994) as Witness *Phenom (1993) as The Designer *California Dreams (1992) as The Delivery Man *Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992) as Nick *Jake and the Fatman (1991) as News Director *Project Eliminator (1991) as Boyfriend #2 *The Haunted (1991) as Reporter *Mancuso, FBI (1990) as Attorney Elroy *Matlock (1989) as Forensics Person 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs